The SkyClan Book 1: Cloud's Defeat
by Swiftbreath
Summary: When Fawnstep, SkyClan's Medicine cat, receives a dream from StarClan telling her that Twoleg Monsters will destroy their territory, Cloudstar doesn't want to beleive it. But it happens. Cloudstar brings his whole Clan to... COMPLETE! Swiftbreath 2008
1. Allegiances::

Full Summary:

**Full Summary:**

When Fawnstep, SkyClan's Medicine cat, receives a dream from StarClan telling her that Twoleg Monsters will destroy their territory, Cloudstar doesn't want to beleive it. But it happens. Cloudstar brings his whole Clan to the Gathering only to be driven away from friends and enimies alike. Cloudstar and his Clan wander about the valleys and meadows when he fianlly receives a dream: Find the highest stone and you'll meet your death. But SkyClan shall be reborn. Join Cloudstar and SkyClan in their journey and defeated at the highest stone.

**A/N: Nice title huh? 'The SkyClan'. Well it is about SkyClan….**

_The SkyClan_

SkyClan

Leader Cloudstar- Pale grey Tom with white patches and very pale blue eyes

Deputy Buzzardtail- Ginger Tom with green eyes

Medicine cat Fawnstep- Light brown tabby She-cat

Warriors

Fernpelt- Dark brown tabby She-cat _Apprentice, Redpaw_

Mousefang- Sandy-colored She-cat

Nightfur- Black Tom _Apprentice, Oakpaw_

Apprentices

Redpaw- Very dark ginger She-cat with blue eyes

Oakpaw- Grey tabby Tom

Queens

Birdflight- Light brown tabby She-cat with long, fluffy fur and amber eyes _Kit(s): Spottedkit, Tigerkit_

ThunderClan

Leader Redstar- Dark ginger Tom

Deputy Seedpelt- Grey She-cat with darker flecks

Medicine cat Kestrelwing- Dark brown tabby Tom

Warriors

Nettleclaw- Grey tabby Tom with dark grey stripes

Scarredclaw- Dark tabby Tom with blue eyes

Tinyflight- Small white She-cat with green eyes _Apprentice, Onepaw_

Runningsky- Light grey She-cat with bright green eyes

Wildtail- Dark tortoiseshell Tom with matted fur and green eyes _Apprentice, Skypaw_

WindClan

Leader Swiftstar- Dark grey Tom

Deputy Milkfur- Creamy white Tom

Medicine cat Larkwing- Silver-and-black tabby She-cat

Warriors

Hareflight- Light brown She-cat

Longclaw- Pale ginger Tom

Creamyfur- Cream colored She-cat with blue eyes _Apprentice, Lakepaw_

Brightflower- Tortoiseshell She-cat

Thornwhisker- Golden brown Tom _Apprentice, Bluepaw_

RiverClan

Leader Birchstar- Light brown tabby She-cat

Deputy Sloefur- Black She-cat

Medicine cat Icewhisker- Silver-grey Tom

Warriors

Foxclaw- Russet-colored Tom

Morningheart- Tortoiseshell She-cat with amber eyes

Jaggedclaw- Plump, dark grey Tom with blue eyes _Apprentice, Rowanpaw_

Bramblestalker- Black Tom with green eyes

Rippletail- Light grey She-cat with blue eyes _Apprentice, Tawnypaw_

Queens

Ravenwing- Dark grey She-cat with amber eyes _Kit(s): Lightningkit, Leopardkit_

ShadowClan

Leader Dawnstar- Creamy brown She-cat

Deputy Snaketail- Brown tabby Tom

Medicine cat Molepelt- Small black Tom

Warriors

Hollowbelly- Black-and-white Tom _Apprentice, Littlepaw_

Flowerclaw- Light ginger She-cat with brown eyes

Mossmask- Tortoiseshell She-cat with green eyes _Apprentice, Scarpaw_

Mudlegs- Black Tom with dark brown legs

Elders

Tigertail- Ginger Tom with black stripes and a long tail

Raincloud- Light grey She-cat with a scar over her left eye

**A/N: Alrighty, Prologue coming right up!**


	2. Prologue::

Prologue

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, TONS of people have written about SkyClan but I have this great idea. Anyways, here's the Prologue.**

_Prologue_

_Cloudstar rushed out of his den_, following Oakpaw. The young apprentice gestured with his tail quickly and the SkyClan leader followed without question. Son they were in the Medicine den.

Oakpaw left as he caught a glimpse of the pretty light brown tabby Medicine cat gazing at the stars, her amber eyes glittering silver in the moonlight.

"What is it, Fawnstep?" Cloudstar whispered.

Fawnstep jerked her head at Cloudstar, her eyes still glittering silver.

"StarClan have told me Twolegs will destroy our territory, driving us out of our territory."

Cloudstar sat for a moment, tail twitching and pale blue eyes slowly filling up with horror.

Suddenly, his eyes flared. "You lie!" he spat. "Twolegs haven't disturbed _any_ cat!"

With that, Cloudstar whirled around and charged back to his den.

Fawnstep sighed inwardly and gazed up at the stars once more.

Suddenly, a shooting star flashed by and the young Medicine cat stood up in alarm. A vision clouded her eyes.

She was outside on a sunny green-leaf day. Suddenly, the leaves turned a pale orange color, dappled with beautiful tawny, ginger, and white colors.

Fawnstep closed her eyes at the beauty around her. When she opened them, it seemed as if a pure white cat had been placed in front of her and all the leaf-fall leaves had immediately latched themselves on her.

Suddenly, the vision faded and Fawnstep was back in her den.

"There is still hope for SkyClan," she whispered. "This cat will save SkyClan."

**A/N: Kinda dumb and I'm sure you already know unless you didn't read Firestar's Quest. Pretty obvious…but it gets better.**


	3. Chapter 1:: Betrayal in ShadowClan

A/N: Um…this is really fun to just copy and paste and post

**A/N: Um…this is really fun to just copy and paste and post. This story has already been written out and finished on my computer so it won't take long to update.**

_Chapter 1_

_Cloudstar led his patrol around the_ border, checking for signs of ThunderClan.

Ever since Redstar had started stealing prey, Cloudstar had patrolled the borders more frequently.

The ThunderClan leader had had lack of prey ever since leaf-bare started. Cloudstar had been furious. But he padded over the border and into the ThunderClan trees. A ThunderClan patrol was on their way to the Gathering also and Cloudstar trotted ahead, meeting Redstar.

"Greetings, Redstar," he meowed.

The ThunderClan leader turned his broad head and dipped it. "Greetings," he said back.

"How's prey running?" Cloudstar hissed, fury building up inside his belly.

"Good," Redstar replied coolly. "Ever since we took that territory a little ahead of the border." The leader smiled smugly.

Cloudstar curled his lip and his eyes widened.

"How _dare_ you!" he snarled.

Before Redstar could hiss back a retort, the path in front of Cloudstar darkened until he couldn't see his paws.

Fawnstep looked up beside him. "StarClan are angry," she whispered.

Mousefang shifted uncomfortably. Buzzardtail gazed up at the sky and his eyes flashed in terror.

Cloudstar glared down at Redstar and continued on, padding ahead of ThunderClan.

Before the other leaders leaped on the Great Rock, Cloudstar leaped on without a signal. He waited as his two leader friends, Swiftstar and Birchstar, leaped onto the rock next to him and chatted.

"How is SkyClan, Cloudstar?" Birchstar asked.

"Fine," Cloudstar shrugged. "A little less prey than usual but we've thrived."

Birchstar nodded her great tabby head. "RiverClan had been surviving on fish in the river since the First Snow."

Swiftstar stood up. "WindClan has lost an apprentice, Beautypaw, to Greencough."

Cloudstar frowned. "Any other cat have it?"

Swiftstar shook his head gratefully. "No. We were lucky."

Cloudstar watched as Dawnstar talked with Redstar, their pelts brushing lightly.

Suddenly, a crackle up thunder told Cloudstar there was danger.

He glanced around the clearing until Dawnstar caught his eye once more. She seemed a little plump for leaf-bare and the way the ThunderClan leader brushed his pelt gently to hers told him Dawnstar was breaking the Warrior Code.

Dawnstar winced as the thunder rang on. Cloudstar yowled for silence and began his announcements.

"SkyClan have thrived, not losing one cat during the hard leaf-bare season. We have brought a new apprentice, Oakpaw, to the Gathering tonight. And Redpaw is going to be made a Warrior tonight after the Gathering."

The cats gathered nodded and glanced at the shivering Oakpaw and Redpaw.

"I also bring grave news," Cloudstar continued, glaring at Redstar and Dawnstar. "One cat in this very clearing has broken the Warrior Code. In fact, she is sitting on the Great Rock right now."

Dawnstar shot up, hissing furiously. "So what if I love Redstar?"

"It's against the Warrior Code!" Cloudstar spat in her face.

Thunder crackled and five cats in the clearing straightened their backs, eyes staring into the sky.

Fawnstep stood up. "StarClan have sent us a message," she called. "They say Dawnstar must be demoted from her position and never gain it back. Therefore, Snaketail is leader from this very moment."

The brown tabby deputy beamed from his spot at the base of the Great Rock.

"Snaketail, you'll receive your nine lives tonight," Molepelt informed, ShadowClan's Medicine cat.

Dawnstar curled her lip as she leaped off the Great Rock, replaced by Snaketail.

"From this moment," Snaketail called. "Dawnstar will be demoted to a queen of ShadowClan then a Warrior. Her name shall be Dawnsky."

Snaketail glanced at the demoted cat in fury. "She'll be the shame of ShadowClan."

Dawnsky padded of furiously and into a bush. Now that Cloudstar saw her walking, she'd probably been pregnant for at least three moons and would kit any day now.

Suddenly, a scream erupted from the bushes.

"She's delivering!" Molepelt yowled, pelting to the bushes.

Without permission, Cloudstar leaped off the Great Rock and charged after Molepelt.

Dawnsky was delivering but the reason she screamed was because a huge badger was lumbering toward her.

But while the queen had been kitting, the creature had pushed its muzzle in her face and bared its teeth.

"Redstar!" Dawnsky screamed.

Redstar immediately appeared next to his mate and darted around the badger's next, scratching it furiously.

Out of fright, the badger swooped up and once Redstar was off its neck, it galloped away.

Meanwhile, Molepelt was pulling a tiny tabby kit out of Dawnsky's grip and settling her next to her belly.

A dark ginger Tom soon was placed next to the tabby She-kit.

Than, what happened next made Cloudstar want to scream.

A grey Tom with white patches was placed next to the ginger Tom.

For some reason, his eyes were already open and taking in every detail of the tiny clearing. His pale blue eyes flicked from one cat to the next and as Dawnsky looked him over, she curled her lip.

"You," she snarled, pushing the kit roughly to Cloudstar. "If you hadn't found out my secret this ugly creature wouldn't have been born."

Cloudstar stared at the replica of himself and picked him up gently.

"He's a SkyClan cat," he meowed gruffly.

Dawnsky glanced in disgust at her neglected kit and Cloudstar started padding away, leaving the ShadowClan cats and the ThunderClan leader.

"SkyClan!" Cloudstar called out with difficulty. "Let us leave!"

He leapt ahead of his Clan and noticed Snaketail go in a different direction, to the Moonstone.

He padded to his mate, Birdflight. Fernpelt was taking care of Tigerkit and Spottedkit back at camp.

"Can you nurse—?" Cloudstar paused. "—Runningkit?"

Birdflight shrugged. "I guess."

Cloudstar thanked his mate and padded back to camp.

He still had a long night ahead of him.

**A/N: Yeah…stupid how I just plunged in…forgive me. I do that sometimes. Anyway, R&R!!**


	4. Chapter 2:: Driven Out

A/N: Okay, okay, okay, I know, there's these to girls who think doing create-a-cats are fun

**A/N: Okay, okay, okay, I know, there's these to girls who think doing create-a-cats are fun. But they aren't. You can get reported for it and your account will be deleted. In fact, I just did it to Cherry-what-do-you-call-her. So you'd better watch out create-a-cat creaters. And by the way, Jokegirl, I'm terribly sorry for doing that to you, but I get so mad when people post create-a-cats because I know their account is going to get deleted and that's **_**really**_** sad. So please forgive me and I'll review your story if you review mine. Thank you.**

_Chapter 2_

_Cloudstar gazed up at the sky _and started speaking the ancient words.

"I Cloudstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my Warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her a Warrior in her own turn."

He turned to Redpaw. "Redpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Redpaw replied quietly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your Warrior name. Redpaw, from this moment, you shall be known as Redwish. StarClan honors your love and fierceness for SkyClan and we welcome you as a full SkyClan Warrior."

Cloudstar rested his muzzle on Redwish's head and she licked his shoulder in response.

"Redwish! Redwish!"

Oakpaw was the first to go up to Redwish, nuzzling her gently.

"I feel so proud!" he whispered, burying his face in her ginger fur.

"I love you too," Redwish remarked.

Oakpaw purred loudly. "I love you too."

Cloudstar watched as the two padded away. Then he leaped off and went to the nursery where Birdflight was nursing.

Her light tabby fur was tangled and dirty from the endless feeding so Cloudstar lay down to wash Birdflight's long, fluffy fur. He watched as Runningkit, Tigerkit, and Spottedkit suckled feebly at Birdflight's belly.

"How do you like him?" Cloudstar asked, indicating Runningkit.

"He fits in well with the litter," Birdflight replied, lifting her chin suddenly. "ShadowClan won't take him away."

Cloudstar rested his tail on his mate's back. "I'll make sure they don't," he assured.

Birdflight dipped her head and licked Runningkit. "He looks just like you."

"I don't know why," Cloudstar replied. "It's strange. Dawnsky rejected him as soon as she saw him."

"Oh well," Birdflight shrugged and put her head on her paws.

Right as she did, Tigerkit and Spottedkit fell asleep beside her. But Runningkit nuzzled his mother before drinking more milk and finally sleeping beside his new litter-mates.

--

_Cloudstar opened his eyes. He watched as SkyClan cats leapt out of camp, eyes wide with terror. _

"_What's going on?" Cloudstar demanded as Buzzardtail darted around his leader._

_Buzzardtail seemed to ignore him. Cloudstar charged to the nursery where Birdflight was shivering, protecting her kits with her tail._

_Suddenly, a loud rumbling sounded outside of camp._

"_Get moving!" Cloudstar shouted, realizing with horror that Fawnstep's prediction was true._

_Birdflight didn't seem to hear him but she shot up and carried all three kits away._

_Cloudstar shot after her and found that his paws wouldn't move, no matter what he did._

_Suddenly, a huge Monster crashed through the nursery walls and Cloudstar tried to run but the Monster dodged around him and swerved to eat up the tall trees around camp. They destroyed the Sky Tree and devoured the whole camp._

_Then it advanced on Cloudstar himself. The SkyClan leader tried to get his paws to move, but they were frozen in place. The Monster's claws dug into the earth and that was when Cloudstar's paws finally allowed him to run. He ran for his life but the Monster was quicker. All he saw was blood and earth._

--

Cloudstar was awakened by the thumping of paws. The Dawn Patrol was back. He struggled up but fell and coughed painfully.

He noticed blood seeping from a gash in his throat and he looked down. A Twoleg thing was pushed into his nest. It was very sharp and when Cloudstar tried to break it, it was hard and stiff. He clamped the Twoleg thing in his teeth and marched outside, blood dripping steadily from his throat.

He dropped the Twoleg thing and started digging furiously. Blood dripped into his hole and into his fur, staining it dark ginger. He then buried it and padded to Fawnstep's den.

The SkyClan Medicine cat was gazing into the dawn sky, admiring its beauty.

"Fawnstep."

Fawnstep turned and finally noticed Cloudstar. She gasped when she saw his throat wound.

"Oh my," she fussed, pulling Cobwebs and Marigold from a pile. "What happened to you?"

Cloudstar shrugged. "I found a Twoleg thing. Oakpaw must've dragged it in along with the moss."

Fawnstep nodded and swathed Cobweb over his throat. Then she dabbed it with Marigold.

"Don't go into any battles now!" she teased.

"Cloudstar?"

Cloudstar whipped around, much to Fawnstep's annoyance, and saw Buzzardtail padding toward him.

"What is it?" Cloudstar asked when he saw concern swathed on his deputy's dace.

"It's the Twolegs."

Cloudstar's heart skipped a beat. _Twolegs?_ He nearly said it out loud.

"They're ripping up the forest just a little way from camp. You can hear them out there," Buzzardtail continued. "We must move, Cloudstar. We'll never survive."

Cloudstar curled his lip slowly. "Why?" he spat. "Why us? SkyClan must be destroyed? Are we weak?"

Fawnstep took a step toward him and opened her mouth to speak, but Cloudstar interrupted her. He lunged and landed on her, pinning her to the ground.

"Shut it, StarClan speaker!" he snarled. "StarClan have no use to us. We are a Clan of the forest, not of StarClan!"

He leapt off of Fawnstep and stalked away.

--

The next Gathering was that night and Cloudstar watched as Monsters ripped up trees just outside his camp.

"Come all, SkyClan!" he yowled. "It's time to leave."

Birdflight trotted out of the nursery, holding Runningkit and Spottedkit, urging Tigerkit along in front of her.

The rest of SkyClan marched out and stood by.

Before Cloudstar could call an order, Monsters burst through the trees, destroying the undergrowth and tearing up the earth.

"Run!" Cloudstar yowled. He darted off of the Sky Tree as the Monster lumbered past. Redwish took longer to get away and she was almost eaten up. Her bulging belly showed that she'd mated with Oakpaw and would deliver her kits any day now. She'd probably mated with Oakpaw when she was an apprentice.

Birdflight helped her along. Cloudstar rushed to his mate's side and picked up Runningkit and charged away.

When they finally reached the Gathering, the other Clans were waiting.

"Where were you, Cloudstar?" Redstar sneered.

"Why have you brought all of your Clan?" Snaketail asked, shocked.

"SkyClan no longer have a home," Cloudstar meowed gruffly. "I bring a new Warrior, Redwish, to this Gathering. She is currently bearing Oakpaw's kits just days away from kitting."

"What do you mean 'don't have a home'?" Snaketail asked.

"It's simple, really," Cloudstar replied angrily. "The Twolegs destroyed it, Snaketail."

"Snake_star_," Snaketail corrected in a snappish way.

Cloudstar glared at him before yowling an announcement.

"ThunderClan and WindClan must give some of their territory to SkyClan in order for us to survive."

Several yowls echoed from the cats below as they disagreed with this.

"But you _must_!" Cloudstar protested.

"How can we?" Swiftstar asked. "WindClan is already losing Warriors to lack of prey. _We_ need more territory."

Redstar shook his head. "Cloudstar, I'm afraid _all_ Clans need more territory. You're going to have to leave."

_What?_ Cloudstar thought in panic. This wasn't the way he thought it would go.

"But SkyClan _must_ survive!" Cloudstar protested. "You can't just drive us out!"

Swiftstar dipped his head in shame. "But we must," he whispered.

"WindClan!" he called. "Attack!"

"I'm sorry, Cloudstar," Birchstar mewed. "RiverClan, drive SkyClan out!"

"ThunderClan! Drive these mouse-brains out!" Redstar yowled.

"Same to you, ShadowClan!" Snakestar echoed.

"What?" Cloudstar hissed as Swiftstar and Redstar advanced upon him. "But there have always been _five_ Clans in the forest!"

"Not anymore!" Redstar spat. He lunged forward but missed as Cloudstar darted away behind his Clan.

"StarClan have betrayed me!" Cloudstar yowled in fury. "From this day on, SkyClan no longer looks to StarClan. StarClan don't exist anymore to us! They've betrayed us!"

Several gasps echoed from the clearing when Cloudstar said this.

"Cloudstar!"

Cloudstar whipped around angrily to see Birdflight darting toward him.

"Cloudstar!" she called again. "Wait!" She stopped in front of him and dropped her three kits. "What about our kits? They can't survive the journey!"

"Birdflight," Cloudstar whispered, realization hitting him. "You can't leave me."

"But I must," Birdflight whispered.

"Where will you go then?"

Birdflight turned around. Cloudstar watched as Kestrelwing, ThunderClan's Medicine cat, stepped forward.

"ThunderClan can take you in, Birdflight," Kestrelwing meowed.

"Wait," Cloudstar stuttered. "But—"

"I must go," Birdflight mewed, licking his ears.

Cloudstar realized he had to leave his mate. "I'll wait," he whispered. "I'll wait forever if I have to."

"Thank you," Birdflight meowed. "Thank you for being the best mate ever."

And with that, Birdflight stepped away and joined the ranks of ThunderClan.

Cloudstar flicked his tail and SkyClan followed obediently.

**A/N: Bit more interesting. Maybe too long. Jokegirl, you're going on my favorites and Cherryheart87, please forgive me also I get angry like I said before. It's my instinct to tell people to take the stories down that are against the TOG. Thank you.**

**Read and Review please!!**

**Swiftbreath**


	5. Chapter 3:: Nightpaw

A/N: Thank you, Homemade Pancakes

**A/N: Thank you, Homemade Pancakes. And again, Cherryheart and Jokegirl, I apologize. Anyways, chappie three! I'm really bored so I'm updating a lot.**

_Chapter 3_

_Cloudstar climbed the slope and finally _stopped.

Redwish was having her kits.

"Oakpaw!" Redwish yowled. "Fawnstep!"

Fawnstep and Redwish's mate were immediately beside her. Fawnstep fed her some herbs which she ate gratefully.

"Come on!" Cloudstar heard Oakpaw whisper.

Soon, four tiny kits were suckling beside her.

"We'll set camp here," Cloudstar announced. "Until Redwish can travel, as her kits too."

The SkyClan leader found some reeds near the stream nearby and fashioned it into a small nest. He then settled down to catch a wink of sleep.

--

Cloudstar woke to feel Oakpaw nudging him gently.

"Redwish named her kits and wants you to announce them."

Cloudstar nodded and struggled up, following the proud father into the river bed.

As Cloudstar settled beside Redwish and Oakpaw, the queen started pointing at her four kits.

"The russet-colored one is Tanglekit. The golden brown one is Sandkit, the other tabby is Thistlekit. And that one, the dark grey, is Skykit."

"They're beautiful," Cloudstar whispered as Oakpaw sat down next to his mate, proud.

As Cloudstar padded away from the river bed, he felt a deep sadness for leaving Birdflight and his kits with ThunderClan. What if Redstar wouldn't accept Birdflight and her kits into ThunderClan? Was Runningkit safe? He hoped Tigerkit and Spottedkit were safe too. But most of all, he missed Birdflight.

He wished he hadn't let them leave. But Cloudstar knew that his kits never would've survived if he hadn't done that.

As he settled down to sleep, he thought of Kestrelwing and his courage to stand up to his leader to welcome four SkyClan cats into ThunderClan. Redstar must've been furious.

"Buzzardtail," Cloudstar called to his deputy.

"Yes?" Buzzardtail asked, sharing fresh-kill with Mousefang.

"I'm going to patrol this territory with Fernpelt—"

"I'll go too!" Mousefang interrupted.

"Okay," Cloudstar meowed. "I'll get Fernpelt."

Cloudstar padded to a fallen over tree and sniffed to find the warrior's den. It was located under a large pine tree where Nightfur was dozing, curled up next to Fernpelt.

"Fernpelt," Cloudstar nudged the warrior until she woke.

"Yes?" she asked sleepily.

"A patrol," Cloudstar meowed.

"A patrol?" Fernpelt asked groggily. "Out here? You're kidding."

Cloudstar shook his head and Fernpelt stood up.

"Well then," Fernpelt stretched her legs and padded out from underneath the pine tree. "Let's get going. Who else?"

"Mousefang," Cloudstar replied. "I heard some rushing water on our way here, maybe there's a river nearby."

Fernpelt shrugged. "Let's get Mousefang."

--

As Cloudstar padded away from camp, he heard the rushing water again.

He sniffed and led the way to a river.

"Wow," Mousefang whispered. Her paw flashed out suddenly and a fish was clenched in her claws.

"Mousefang!" Cloudstar scolded. "We're not RiverClan!"

Mousefang shrugged and killed the fish swiftly, taking a bite as she did.

"It tastes good!" she meowed, her mew muffled by the fish.

"Let me see!" Fernpelt pushed Mousefang away and took a big bite.

She beamed. "This is great, Cloudstar! You have to try it!"

Cloudstar sighed but took a bite. It tasted good and fresh. It gave him some water too.

"If we lived here, it would be great!" Fernpelt exclaimed. "Because fish supplies both food and water!"

Cloudstar nodded. The She-cat was right. "But this isn't a good enough place. We're only staying here until Redwish and her kits can travel."

Mousefang suddenly changed the subject. "I like Tanglekit the best," she mewled. "He's so cute!"

Cloudstar rolled his eyes. "I'm crossing the river."

"What?" Fernpelt asked. Suddenly realizing what her leader was doing, she shouted, "No!"

Cloudstar leaped in the river and was immediately washed over with fresh water. He gulped it in and surfaced where he took in gulps of air. He then thrashed his paws strongly and pulled himself onto the other bank. He shook himself.

"Come on!" he called. "It's not so bad."

Mousefang jumped in immediately but Fernpelt hesitated after Mousefang pulled herself up next to Cloudstar.

"Come on!" the warrior called. "Cloudstar's right! It's not bad at all. Kind of refreshing actually," she added.

Fernpelt backed up and dipped her paws in the water but immediately sunk.

Cloudstar waited for Fernpelt's head to surface but it didn't.

"Fernpelt!" he shouted. He plunged his head in and hooked something up with his claws. It was a reed.

"Fernpelt!"

Cloudstar slipped into the water gracefully and noticed something below him. Blindly, he hooked it up with his claws, realizing it was heavy. His claw cracked and broke. He almost yowled in pain but lunged down and grabbed Fernpelt by her scruff.

Soon he was pulling her onto the bank.

"She's not breathing!" Mousefang cried frantically.

Cloudstar leaped in the air and landed stiffly on Fernpelt's belly.

Water flowed like a fountain out of her mouth and she coughed.

"Cloudstar…" Fernpelt whispered weakly. "I've betrayed you."

Cloudstar gave her a bewildered look. "What?"

"You only have two able warriors," Fernpelt mewed, ducking her head in shame. "I'm pregnant with Nightfur's kits."

"What?" Cloudstar repeated. Suddenly, anger boiled up inside his belly. Only two! Why did Fernpelt do this? He had always known that Fernpelt and Nightfur loved each other but they could not mate now!

"It was during the Gathering," Fernpelt whispered. "I mated with him while it was going on. He said he loved me and wanted to make love. Have kits. I didn't want to but he made me."

Cloudstar's pale blue eyes turned a sapphire color. "How could he?" he spat. "He can't do this at a time like this!"

"He didn't know—"

"I don't care!" Cloudstar snapped. "Two able warriors! Mouse-brain!"

With that he took a running leap and landed on the river bed, pelting back to the makeshift camp.

--

Cloudstar stood on the fallen tree, many tail-lengths away from Nightfur.

"From this moment Nightfur shall be known as Nightpaw until he has earned the right to be a true warrior and to be loyal to his Clan—and mate!" Cloudstar spat the word 'mate'. With that he stalked away, leaving a confused Nightpaw on the fallen tree.

"Buzzardtail will mentor him."

"That cat's gone crazy," Nightpaw whispered to his new mentor. "Demoted to an apprentice? Bah!"

Cloudstar ignored Nightpaw's rude comment and stalked under the fallen tree where his makeshift den was located.

He lay his head on his paws and slept.

--

_Cloudstar opened his eyes. Dappled leaves blurred his vision and a cat appeared, dappled with the leaves of leaf-fall._

"_Your Clan will be saved, Cloudstar. But you must die first. Die before SkyClan is remade. Travel to the highest stone and you'll face your death. Leave now, Cloudstar. Leave now. Don't bother with the safety of Redwish and her kits. They'll survive. At least one will…."_

_Cloudstar watched in horror as the dappled leaves faded away and was replaced with a vision of a large barn. Suddenly, he heard little scratches and rats spilled out of the barn, all huge and distorted. One leaped at Cloudstar and he fell. He'd lost a life. He knew this because his vision was black. But as he opened his eyes again he saw the glittering pelts of StarClan._

"_You've lost your eighth life, Cloudstar. You have one more left. Remember, this is real life, not a dream. You have lost a life._

_With that, Cloudstar's vision was blank once more._

--

Cloudstar jerked awake. He _had_ lost a life. He felt weaker than ever and his head hurt where the rat had bit him.

He stood up and padded out from underneath the fallen tree.

Nightpaw was talking to Fernpelt in the makeshift nursery where Redwish was nursing her kits.

Cloudstar called for SkyClan to gather.

"We must leave," he meowed. "I had a dream. We must leave."

"What about my kits?" Redwish protested.

"The dappled cat said they'd be fine."

Redwish nodded and gestured to Oakpaw to carry Skykit and Tanglekit.

She picked up Thistlekit and Sandkit and stood up. "I'm ready."

"Me too," Fernpelt meowed.

Nightpaw looked ready to protest but noticed Buzzardtail glare at his apprentice and he fell silent.

"Let us go!"

**A/N: Good chappie, no? Anyways, Read & Review!!**

**Swiftbreath**


	6. Chapter 4:: Tanglekit's Death

A/N: I'm SOOOO bored so I'm just going to keep posting chappies whether nobody's reviewed or not

**A/N: I'm SOOOO bored so I'm just going to keep posting chappies whether nobody's reviewed or not. Anyway, this chapter was fun to write!**

_Chapter 4_

_Cloudstar sat down to rest. Buzzardtail_ started questioning Nightpaw about his hunting skills.

"What do you smell?" Buzzardtail asked.

Nightpaw snorted. "You realize I'm older than you, fox-dung?"

"Nightpaw!" the SkyClan deputy scolded. "Treat your deputy _and_ mentor with respect."

Nightpaw snorted again. "Respect your elders!" he snapped back. "By the way, I smell mouse, fox, squirrel, rushing water, fish, and a Twoleg that's long gone."

Nightpaw turned and stalked away from his mentor.

Cloudstar stifled a purr. "He _is_ and apprentice now," Cloudstar meowed. "Probably best if you teach him manners first."

Buzzardtail shrugged. "I'm on it." He padded briskly away in order to catch up with Nightpaw.

Fernpelt's belly wasn't really swollen yet but it was clear she was pregnant. She was a little plump and whenever she ran; her belly would swing to the sides as if it were a cat itself.

Cloudstar watched in amusement as Nightpaw was chased around a meadow, squealing and having great fun. Oakpaw joined in too, snapping playfully at his fellow apprentice.

"Hey!" Nightpaw protested. "That's cheating! Anyway, I'm waaay older than you!"

"Actually," Oakpaw shot back. "I'll be made a Warrior before you!"

And with that, the two apprentices tumbled into a play-fight.

Cloudstar bounded up to them and separated the two.

"Nightf—I mean Nightpaw! Stop it!" Cloudstar snapped as Nightpaw lunged at Oakpaw.

Oakpaw was wailing with pain at the ancient cat's strength.

A long gash sprouted along his shoulder and one of his ears dripped with blood from a vicious scratch. But his paw was the worst.

It hung loosely from his limb and blood formed a puddle around it.

Cloudstar watched in horror as Fawnstep bounded toward the injured Oakpaw.

"What in StarClan's name happened?" Fawnstep fussed. She draped Cobwebs over Oakpaw who continued to wail.

Fawnstep looked at Cloudstar in sadness. "I have to remove his paw."

"What?" Oakpaw screeched. "No!"

But Fawnstep immediately stuffed some Poppy Seeds into his mouth and he was asleep instantly.

She moved his front leg in an awkward position and she started mixing a poultice together hurriedly. Fawnstep covered the useless paw with it and bit down hard—once.

Oakpaw winced but didn't wake. Fawnstep picked up Oakpaw's paw and started digging a hole to bury it.

When she was finished, she licked the blood off of Oakpaw's limb.

Finally, Oakpaw's eyes flipped open.

He tried to stand up. "You severed my paw!" he cried, trying to leap at Cloudstar. Cloudstar stepped to the side nimbly and watched as Oakpaw limped back to Redwish, crying.

--

Cloudstar was detirmened to make Oakpaw a warrior when they finally found a camp. Little did he know that they'd find it very soon.

As Cloudstar looked over a gorge, he saw a rushing river and watched as water splashed upon the bank and as fish darted in and out of the water. Huge stones looked like they were piled on top of each other and there were gaping holes in the middle of them.

They were caves. Cloudstar purred. He knew he'd found the new SkyClan camp.

Suddenly, he remembered the prophecy: _Die before SkyClan is remade._

He shuddered.

"What is it, Cloudstar?" Tanglekit asked.

Cloudstar suddenly noticed that Tanglekit was rushing to the SkyClan leader at full speed.

"Tanglekit, no!"

Tanglekit screamed as he tried to stop but didn't succeed. He toppled over the gorge and into the rushing river below.

"_Tanglekit!_" Redwish yowled.  
She attempted to launch herself over the ledge, but Cloudstar jumped in front of her just in time.

"No!" he hissed. "We can't lose _any_ more warriors!"

Sandkit and Thistlekit suddenly appeared beside their mother.

"Tanglekit," Sandkit whispered, pushing her tiny head against Redwish's belly.

Skykit galloped over, panting. He was the smallest and weakest of Redwish's kits.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Tanglekit ran over the edge of the gorge," Cloudstar replied, trying to sound comforting. "I'm sorry."

Skykit's neck fur bristled. Then it lay flat and he dropped his head and padded away silently.

--

Cloudstar leaped on top of the 'Rockpile' as SkyClan now called it and yowled the ancient words.

Oakpaw was trembling with excitement below him, finally ready to become a warrior. The paw that used to be connected to his ankle was just a stub, rounded and smooth now from use of it.

"I, Cloudstar leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I command him a warrior in his own turn."

Cloudstar then turned to Oakpaw, eyes glittering. "Oakpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

There was a hesitation before Oakpaw finally mew, "I do."

"Than by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Oakpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Oakshadow. StarClan honors your patience and loyalty for becoming a warrior and SkyClan welcome you as a full warrior."

"Oakshadow! Oakshadow!" SkyClan called loudly.

Redwish bolted up to Oakshadow as soon as the ceremony was done.

"I'm so proud of you," she meowed between licks.

Oakshadow purred. "Thank you."

"Wait, SkyClan."

The cats of SkyClan looked up.

"I believe it is finally time for Nightpaw to receive his duties as a warrior again. He shall be known as Nightfur again."

Nightfur sighed in relief. "Thank you, Cloudstar."

Cloudstar nodded and padded to his new den, under the Rockpile.

He lay his head on his paws, feeling pleased with himself. He'd finally found a proper home for his Clan and they had more warriors.

SkyClan was thriving.

**A/N: Short but good, no? I'm going to post some more alligiances since it's getting kinda confusing. By the way, there's going to be 13 chapters in each book.**

**Oh So Sorry Swiftbreath**


	7. Chapter 5:: Alligiances 2

A/N: Why is there still ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan you ask

**A/N: Why is there still ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan you ask? I dunno. Maybe I'll have them come into the plot again or something.**

SkyClan

Leader Cloudstar- Pale grey Tom with white patches and very pale blue eyes

Deputy Buzzardtail- Ginger Tom with green eyes

Medicine cat Fawnstep- Light brown tabby She-cat

Warriors

Mousefang- Sandy-colored She-cat

Nightfur- Black Tom

Oakshadow- Grey tabby Tom

Queens

Fernpelt- Dark brown tabby She-cat _Kit(s): None yet_

Redwish- Very dark ginger She-cat with blue eyes _Kit(s): Thistlekit, Sandkit, Skykit_

ThunderClan

Leader Redstar- Dark ginger Tom

Deputy Seedpelt- Grey She-cat with darker flecks

Medicine cat Kestrelwing- Dark brown tabby Tom _Apprentice, Featherpaw_

Warriors

Nettleclaw- Grey tabby Tom with dark grey stripes

Scarredclaw- Dark tabby Tom with blue eyes

Tinyflight- Small white She-cat with green eyes

Runningsky- Light grey She-cat with bright green eyes

Wildtail- Dark tortoiseshell Tom with matted fur and green eyes

Skywish- Light grey She-cat with black eyes

Onewing- Pure white She-cat with amber eyes

Queens

Birdflight- Light brown tabby She-cat with long, fluffy fur and amber eyes _Kit(s): Tigerkit, Spottedkit_

WindClan

Leader Swiftstar- Dark grey Tom

Deputy Milkfur- Creamy white Tom

Medicine cat Larkwing- Silver-and-black tabby She-cat

Warriors

Hareflight- Light brown She-cat

Longclaw- Pale ginger Tom

Creamyfur- Cream colored She-cat with blue eyes

Lakefur- Blue-grey Tom with blue eyes

Brightflower- Tortoiseshell She-cat

Thornwhisker- Golden brown Tom _Apprentice, Bluepaw_

RiverClan

Leader Birchstar- Light brown tabby She-cat _Apprentice, Leopardpaw_

Deputy Sloefur- Black She-cat

Medicine cat Icewhisker- Silver-grey Tom

Warriors

Foxclaw- Russet-colored Tom _Apprentice, Lightningpaw_

Morningheart- Tortoiseshell She-cat with amber eyes

Jaggedclaw- Plump, dark grey Tom with blue eyes

Bramblestalker- Black Tom with green eyes

Rippletail- Light grey She-cat with blue eyes

Rowanheart- Ginger Tom

Tawnyflower- Tabby She-cat with amber eyes

Ravenwing- Dark grey She-cat with amber eyes

ShadowClan

Leader Snakestar- Brown tabby Tom

Deputy Mossmask- Tortoiseshell She-cat with green eyes _Apprentice, Scarpaw_

Medicine cat Molepelt- Small black Tom

Warriors

Hollowbelly- Black-and-white Tom _Apprentice, Littlepaw_

Flowerclaw- Light ginger She-cat with brown eyes

Mudlegs- Black Tom with dark brown legs

Queens

Dawnsky- Creamy brown She-cat; once leader of ShadowClan _Kit(s): Gingerkit, Raggedkit_

Elders

Tigertail- Ginger Tom with black stripes and a long tail

Raincloud- Light grey She-cat with a scar over her left eye

**A/N: Yeah…I'm trying to fit in some history here, because Bluestar and One-eye and cats like that still have to come in sometime. Anyway, I'll update quickly since this is only alligiances.**

**Oh So Sorry Swiftbreath**


	8. Chapter 6:: Hutch and Bunny

A/N: This chapter is really cool

**A/N: This chapter is really cool. Please read this chapter too. And by the way, Jokegirl. I made my penname for you.**

_Chapter 5_

_Cloudstar padded out of his den _and waited for the Dawn Patrol to arrive.

Fawnstep, Nightfur, and Oakshadow bounded into the clearing, eyes wide with fright.

The last time Cloudstar had seen his Clan-mates so frightened was when the Monsters had destroyed the old SkyClan camp.

"What is it?" Cloudstar asked, padding forward briskly.

"There's more Twolegs out there!" Fawnstep hissed, breathing heavily. "They captured Mousefang!"

"Oh no!" Cloudstar cried. "Twolegs _again_!"

Fawnstep nodded. "Actually, they were chasing us through our territory. I think they want to capture us all!"

Cloudstar's temper got the better of him. "Capture _all_ of us?" he spat. "Twolegs have kittypets! Why can't they be satisfied with that?"

Oakshadow shrugged. "We don't know."

Cloudstar suddenly felt relieved. "Are they kits?"

"Yes," Oakshadow answered.

"Than we're safe."

But Cloudstar still saw terror in Fawnstep's and Nightfur's eyes.

When Cloudstar turned, Oakshadow turned and glared at the two.

Cloudstar was unaware of this and continued to eat some fresh-kill with Buzzardtail.

--

Oakshadow crept through the undergrowth, his lithe shape only a shadow in the trees. Once he reached the Twoleg nest, he padded quietly onto the hard stone and stretched up and clawed at the opening.

Two Twoleg kits rushed to the opening immediately and cooed to him. Oakshadow smirked.

The older Twoleg came to the door and opened it.

"_There you are, Hutch!_" the Twoleg meowed in a scratchy voice.

Oakshadow padded in, not looking back, and found the two bowls laying on the soft grass. He licked up the white water first then ate up the tuna. Mousefang padded over to him in disgust.

She was skinny and her fur was matted. She hadn't washed it ever since Oakshadow had the Twoleg kits capture her. Mousefang also hadn't eaten.

"Once I get let out," Mousefang growled. "I'm going to catch a bird or two."

Oakshadow snorted. "Yeah, right."

He then backed up and barred Mousefang's way.

"I _will_ see Cloudstar again!" Mousefang spat.

Oakshadow hissed and lunged for his former Clan-mate. Mousefang didn't move and he bowled her over, clawing and biting viciously. Still, Mousefang didn't make a move.

"_Hutch!_" The Twoleg shouted. "_Get out and stay out until tomorrow!_"

Oakshadow was pushed out by the Twoleg and Mousefang bolted out the door. But the Twoleg's paw shot out and caught her.

"_No, no, no, Bunny_," The Twoleg scolded. "_Bunny is going to stay safe in here until Hutch behaves._"

'Bunny' hissed at Oakshadow as he padded away smugly.

--

Cloudstar sat and waited on the Rockpile as Oakshadow emerged into the clearing. He dropped a starling and a water vole on the fresh-kill pile and padded away into the warrior's cave.

Cloudstar heard Fawnstep approach him.

"Cloudstar," she meowed. "StarClan have sent me a sign."

Cloudstar turned to his Medicine cat. "Yes. What is it?"

"There is an evil in SkyClan. He shall destroy his Clan, betraying it to Twolegs. _The Oak's shadow will destroy SkyClan, yet make it reborn._"

"Oakshadow," Cloudstar said instantly.

Fawnstep nodded. "He's been acting strange lately—not taking fresh-kill from the pile, avoiding Redwish and his kits, leaving for hunting a lot. He has been a little plump lately."

"Yes," he replied. "But it is new-leaf. All the warriors are enjoying their fill."

Fawnstep nodded in agreement. "But who else could be 'the oak's shadow'?" she pointed out.

Cloudstar shook his head. "You're right, Fawnstep. We must rid of Oakshadow immediately."

**A/N: Thank you for reading every body! I hope I can finish this today! Only some 6-7 chapters left! Thank you all!**

**-Oh So Sorry Swiftbreath**


	9. Chapter 7:: The End of SkyClan

A/N: My computer is running out of space, so I'm going to end the book here

**A/N: My computer is running out of space, so I'm going to end the book here.**

_Chapter 6_

_Oakshadow had overheard everything Cloudstar had _said. He knew at that time, he had to escape to his Twoleg nest and drive the Twolegs to SkyClan camp.

He slipped quietly out of the warrior's den and padded silently to the Twoleg nest.

"Mousefang," Oakshadow called. The former SkyClan warrior appeared at the door. She sneered.

"Welcome home!"

The Twoleg opened the door and Oakshadow padded in eagerly.

The Twoleg kits had set out some of the white water and the tuna and he ate it up gratefully.

"I hate my name," Mousefang whispered.

"You mean Mousefang?" Oakshadow whispered back. "I'd hate it too."

Oakshadow knew Mousefang couldn't stifle a purr. "No, Bunny!"

"Than I'll call you Bunny!" Oakshadow teased.

"And I'll call you Hutch!"

Oakshadow froze at the sound of his kittypet name. The he straightened his back. He had to get used to it if he was going to be a kittypet, driving SkyClan away.

"Look, Bunny, I need your help," Oakshadow mewed quietly.

"For what?" Bunny asked. She had a hint of suspicion in her tone. "If it's about SkyClan than I'm on it! Cloudstar never really liked me or respected me!"

From that moment, Oakshadow knew he'd call himself Hutch.

--

Hutch scratched at the opening, yowling loudly. A Twoleg lumbered groggily into the room and opened the door for the two cats.

Bunny looked back before looking firmly into the forest. Hutch noticed that Bunny now was quite plump, perfect for a kittypet.

He clambered under the fence and shot straight to the forest.

Bunny followed and stopped.

"Alright, Bunny," Hutch whispered. "This is it. I'll get SkyClan to come near the forest border. Go get the Twolegs, and make sure they bring their Monsters!" he added with a smirk.

Bunny nodded briskly and darted away, clawing at the door before the Twoleg let her in.

Hutch went into the forest quickly and into SkyClan camp.

"Help!" Hutch yowled, pretending to be scared. "Twolegs! They tried to capture me! They're coming with their Monsters _right now_!"

Cloudstar clawed his way out of his den and demanded Hutch to tell him where they should hide.

"Just near this border," Hutch jerked his head in the direction of the Twoleg nest. "We'll be safe there."

Cloudstar nodded and signaled for Hutch to lead SkyClan there.

So far, his plan was working. As he led SkyClan to their death, he wondered what his life as a kittypet would be.

He'd mate with Bunny a lot, countless times instead of that fool, Redwish.

Hutch reached the border. "Just hide in the trees. If you see any Monsters coming toward you, don't run. They'll just go right past you. I'll distract them."

With that, Hutch shot away and darted under the fence, scratching at the opening the Twolegs called a 'door'.

The Twoleg opened the door and let Hutch inside, saying, "_We're going for a car ride, Hutch! So is Bunny! It'll be fun! Straight through the woods!_"

Hutch leaped into the belly of the Monster and clambered to the front where Bunny was sitting.

"It's stench is rotten," Bunny complained.

"Oh well," Hutch replied. "We'll destroy SkyClan for it."

The Monster started up, yowling and started moving. It sped along the grass and crashed into the trees.

"Here it comes!" Hutch whispered in excitement. Suddenly, Bunny leaped through the high-window and bounded in front of the Monster. There were many screams and Hutch knew at once that the whole of SkyClan was dead, perished by his Twolegs.

He smiled evilly.

SkyClan was done for.

_**End of Book 1**_

**A/N: Hope you liked it all! I'll be making the sequel tonight but right now my mom's demanding me to practice piano.**


	10. Chapter 8:: Epilogue

A/N: Tiny epilogue, I know

**A/N: Tiny epilogue, I know**

_Epilogue_

_Skykit watched in horror as the _Monster ran over his Clan. He bolted away and back to camp. Oakshadow had lied. He was a kittypet. And Mousefang had sacrificed herself for being one.

But Skykit knew he'd survive and he'd rebuild SkyClan again.

"I shall survive," Skykit whispered, crawling into a random cave and shivering until he finally fell asleep.

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**


	11. The SkyClan Book 2:: Sneak Preview!

A/N: So this is what it feels like to write a sequel…

**A/N: So this is what it feels like to write a sequel…. I like it**

_Prologue_

_Leafstar watched as Firestar and Sandstorm _left, sadness leaving her speechless.

"We'll survive," Leafstar whispered to herself.

"What's that?" Sharpclaw asked, standing beside her. His fur brushed slightly next to hers. "Nah, of course we'll survive!"

Leafstar purred with her deputy.

"Want to go on a hunting patrol?" Sharpclaw asked. "I already told Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt to take their apprentices training and Patchfoot and Bouncepaw are off exploring our territory."

"Sure," Leafstar shrugged. Leafstar knew it was rare to have some time off of duties, especially if you're a leader or deputy.

Sharpclaw led the way to the Sky Tree, where a lush forest was blooming.

Sharpclaw pricked his ears. "Rabbit," he hissed.

He dropped into a couch and stalked forward slowly. Suddenly, Leafstar saw the rabbit, its smooth brown fur licked clean by the tongue.

Sharpclaw lunged by Leafstar knew he'd missed.

He thudded to the ground and the rabbit scurried away.

Obviously determined to impress his leader, Sharpclaw shot after the rabbit. The SkyClan deputy was a surprisingly fast cat and he chased the rabbit down in no time at all.

Leafstar purred as Sharpclaw set the rabbit down in front of her. "For me?" she chuckled.

Sharpclaw nodded. "For _us_," he corrected.

Leafstar chuckled again and sat down to eat beside her deputy.

Suddenly, she got a slight prickly feeling in her belly and she tried to shove it aside. But it wouldn't go away. Then Leafstar knew. Ever since she had seen Sharpclaw's loyalty, strength, and fierceness, she had admired him, thinking he would make a great leader.

Now Leafstar knew what was wrong with her belly. But it was against the Warrior Code.

She was in love with Sharpclaw.

**A/N: How'd you like it? First Chapter coming right up!**


End file.
